ray of light
by ThePinkyPrincess
Summary: my first fanfic. it's set in season 5, when nobody knows about CeM they just have fun in snow and Chandler understands that she is his ray of light.


hi everyone!! this is my first fanfic so be gentle!! It takes place in season 5, when nobody knows about CeM. The song, "Ray of light" belongs to Finley.

i am italian so i am sorry for the languages mistakes.

I don't own friends etc

**Ray of light**

Chandler glanced up at the clock in his room. It was 5am of 25th december. He had just woken up. His eyes were heavy and he sat up.

He remebered it was Christmas. His mind were back at his past Christmas, his sad Christmas.

He spent his Christmas beetween his parents' fights and with his friends and their partners, and he was everytime alone-without somebody who loved him.

He hated holidays because he was always alone. He saw everyone around him happy, smiling with their family and partners.

The cold wind and snow hurt him, he hated all the decorations, they were so useless and made him feel so alone. All the Christmas and holiday pictures were like perfection, but he wasn't, he was alone, and this couldn't do other except to make him feel alone.

_In front of us a scary shadow  
Hate and anger in the air  
The atmosphere reflects a sorrow  
So unreal… _

_Breeze is cold, the taste of winter  
Long and sad just like a faithless death  
But my sun can make things better  
Shine over me, shine over me… _

But this year, yes this year it was different. He glanced down and smiled at his ray of light in the dark winter.

Her dark air fell on the bed in a deliocious way to his eyes, her lips parted in a breathing session, her eyes closed.

He smiled because her perfect skin seemed really a ray o flight in the dark room.

Their affair began in London, but it wasn't supposed to last.

But it last.

Now he was there looking at her, smiling at her face, toching her skin. He lowered his head and planted a kiss on her forhead.

She begna to stir then as soon her eyes were open she was smiling.

He smiled back, then took her in his arms giving her a deep and long kiss. She pulled away after few minutes and smiled to him.

"Marry Christmas honey" she said before kissing him again.

The moment she kissed him, it was the moment his happiness took him over. This feeling was so right.

He has never lived the Christmas and all his life like this. Waking up with her in his arms, seeing her smile and sharing a kiss every morning was like heaven.

His eyes began seeing life under a new light.

He smiled in her hair after he pulled away.

_All the things that you do  
Bring to me something new  
A continuous surprise  
You have coloured my life  
Like an uncommon ray  
You make the world so less grey  
And I'll never,  
Never let you go away _

_You have taught me that all beauties live inside  
In a smile, in a red bug and in a rhyme  
For the small things now I wonder like a child  
Shine over me, shine over me… _

"Chandler!" Monica said as he walked in Central Park. She ran to him and pratically jump in his arm, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"mon wow!" he laighed, still holding her in his arms. "When i see you run in the snow like before you seem a child!"

Monica looked at him surprised then smiled "mmh you are a child my Chandler"

He smiled anf looked around "i am" he whispered then he made her fall in the snow. He began laughing and Monica looked at him shocked and she was covered of candid and white snow

Finally Chandler understood the true love. He has always thought pathetic all the couples and the families who played in the snow like children.

Those moments were so fun and beautiful.

Having fun in the snow, or everywhere else with somebody you love is one of the most beautiful things to do.

He now understood all people who spent time playing with each others, undert the sun, the blue sky...

He understood everything now beacause Monica, his true love, made him see the true happiness and the side of the life he has never known.

"Chandler?? Heart calls Chandler!" she said as stood up and reached to him. He smiled a little lost to him then kissed her.

She didn't expect that kiss but kissed him back and then pushed him away, making him fall in the snow.

He looked up at her, her face had points of snow and drops of water, her hair messed and wet, but the sunlight kissed her face and her smiled made his heart skip a beat.

That tender smile, that happy smile, full of hope and joy. Then smiled, the smile that made him see the true happiness in the life.

He smiled back.

_All the things that you do  
Bring to me something new  
A continuous surprise  
You have coloured my life  
Like an uncommon ray  
You make the world so less grey  
And I'll never,  
Never let you go away _

_Delicate and so fine  
Is your touch, ray of light  
Phantoms of my darkest life  
Are terrified by your brightness  
Don't go away, I need your rays  
Shine over me…_

Now he was there in his dark room, smiling and thinkng about the best Christmas in his life. That dark didn't scare him anymore 'cause the ray of light was knocking at his door.

"come in" he smiled when saw her and soon she was on top of him, kissing him passionately. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"I have to give you my real preesent" she whispered in his ears as she kissed it.

"but you already gave it to me my dear"

Monica looked at him "Are you talking about that stupid peluche?"

He shook his head then buried his hands down her robe, feeling her hot naked skin, to her stomach then up, holding her back .

He kissed her noise then her lips. "I am talking about what you gave me"

She smiled a little then leaned down to kiss him passionately on the lips and let her robe fall on the bed.

_All the things that you do  
Bring to me something new  
A continuous surprise  
You have coloured my life  
Like an uncommon ray  
You make the world so less grey  
And I'll never,  
Never let you go away… _

_I'll never let you go my ray of light  
I'll never let you go my ray of light _

Later that night, Monica in Chandler's arms. Her headf on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She smiled when felt Chandler murmuring something.

She understood those words, she has already heard them many times before and like all the times she replied.

"I love you too Chandler"


End file.
